The Commission
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot based on a picture by bradsgurl: Danny finds out the hard way just what kind of art people will pay for...onesided VladxDanny


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Summary: Danny finds out just exactly what kind of art people will pay for...**

**Rating: T FOR YAOI GOODNESS  
**

**Inspiration: This picture by bradsgurl on deviantart. bradsgurl dot deviantart dot com slash art slash DP-The-Commission-57405670**

**Pairings: onesided DannyxVlad  
**

**Warnings: YAOI! :D and kind of an OC  
**

**Other Notes:  
**

* * *

Danny sighed heavily as he felt the nice, soft breeze hit his face as he flew across the afternoon sky.

"Ahh. Perfect day. No Vlad, no Valerie, no ghosts, and for once Lancer didn't give me a detention," he sighed, a dreamy/happy expression spreading across his face. Glancing down, he noticed he was floating above Leslie's apartment. "Well, I haven't chatted to her in a while."

Danny flew down and phased in through the wall of her apartment. The apartment walls were covered with Leslie's artwork, and Leslie herself was at her drawing table, concentrating hard on the drawing below her. Danny smiled at his artistic friend.

"Hey Leslie," he called out to get her attention.

"Hey Danny," she replied, barely glancing back at him. Danny turned human as he walked around the room to take a small look at some of the new art she had produced since his last visit. Her apartment walls were covered, head to toe almost, with several overlaps.

"What'cha up to?" Danny asked, staring at a particular picture she did of his ghost form. It was like looking in a mirror. He turned human. Oh, it actually WAS a mirror.

"At the moment," she said, hesitating as she did a small erasing and redid something on her sketch paper. "I'm trying to get this drawing to look right..."

"Oh I'm sure it looks fine!" Danny reassured her. Out of nowhere, a cup appeared in his hand and he sipped it through the straw as he walked up behind her to take a small peek. She clutched the drawing to her chest and turned in her chair to face him. "What are you drawing anyway?"

"OH! Um...ah," she stuttered slightly. "It's a...commission."

"I thought you didn't do commissions," Danny said, the cup mysteriously disappearing so that he could fold his arms over his chest. "Can I at least see it?"

"No," she said shortly. Seeing Danny's slightly upset look, she added, "You wouldn't like it."

She turned away from him, the drawing still clutched to her chest so that he couldn't see. Danny smirked, knowing Leslie's weakness.

"I'll buy you a Mocha Frappuccino at Starbucks?" he said in half sing-song tone. Her eyes widened. She was torn between showing him the picture she knew he wouldn't like or...STARBUCKS!

Starbucks was worth it.

Leslie smiled a bit evilly, knowing that the reaction was going to be a bit priceless and smoothed the drawing out real quick before handing it to Danny.

"Suuuure! You can look at it," she said, handing it over. Danny eagerly took it. "I'm finished with it anyway."

Danny smiled as he took the paper, but it immediately turned into a frown. The gears in his head started turning before horror struck him. The background behind him turned to a teal blue with ligher teal blue stripes coming from him like in the TV show as he screamed.

"Uh...is this...me...and...PLAMIUS!" he screamed. The picture was a yaoi picture of the two in their ghost forms. Now is the time to use your imagination. "What kind of commission IS THIS! What sick FREAK is paying you to draw such things?"

Leslie giggled nervously.

"Leslie?"

Danny and Leslie turned to see Vlad Masters leaning casually against the doorway.

"Have you finished that drawing yet?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"Yup!" Leslie said, taking the picture from Danny, who was too shocked and horrified to move. "I got it right here!"

"And I got the money! Right here!" he said cheerfully as they exchanged the drawing and money. "And now, I must go hom. So, I shall see you later Daniel."

Danny had a furious blush on his face. Leslie was sitting at her desk in a zombie-fied state, too busy happily talking to herself in an insane tone about her coffee money to notice Vlad leaving. Leslie finally noticed Danny standing there, face dark red with an eye twitching in horror.

"By the way Danny," she giggled, ready to creep him out even more. "I have an entire sketchbook you know nothing about."

Danny's face went from dark red to bright green before finally turning into a pale white.

"I'm gonna throw up," he stated miserably.


End file.
